


The Loogaroo

by joltvee



Series: Gravity Falls: Chilling Tales [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Werewolf!Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joltvee/pseuds/joltvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an almost fatal attack by a creature of the night, Dipper now faces the horror of becoming a howling beast of the night.(Takes place after season 1, before season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Incident

Wind blew through the leaves and branches on the night of a full moon, causing a whistling sound, a sound that a young boy, Dipper, concluded to be another of the town, Gravity Falls', mysteries. Though, he learned to ignore the strange tune that played in the sky's foliage; besides, there were more important mysteries to solve, like the abnormally large prints that laid just outside the Mystery Shack.

It appeared to be the prints of a large dog, possibly a wolf. He currently chalked up to a mastiff, but crossed it out when he noticed the front paw prints had thumbs. Excitement built up in Dipper's chest as his gaze followed the prints leading into the woods, unable to let the trail grow stale and unsolved, he quickly shuffled into the forest, ignoring the sound of his Grunkle Stan calling him to fix the toilet.

Dipper continued following the trail, heart beating rapidly in his chest as prints began to look fresher and fresher.

Upon reaching a clearing, a chill crawled up his spine like a black widow. Bones that'd been picked clean lay just before his eyes. An obvious deer skull laid on the pile of bones, a broken antler barely hanging from the jawless skull. Dipper thanked whatever deity that caused the bones to not belong to a human.

“I..I think I've overstayed my welcome.” Dipper mumbled to himself, slowly backing out of the clearing.

But, before he was able to break into a sprint, he was tackled to the ground, a snarling ringing in his ears as if a bullet had just shot pass.

The young boy tilted his head to look over his shoulder, seeing a beast who was only visible due to the pale moon's light outlining the shaggy coat that hung from the monster's muscular arms. Dipper, unable to continue looking at the vicious creature, turned his head back and closed his eyes. He felt the monster's warm breath hit the back of his neck as it bit him, the warm breath replaced by the cold saliva of the beast's mouth and the searing pain as the creature tore into the back of his neck.

Dipper screeched struggling under the monster's grasp, the pain was too intense and he soon fainted from the fear, blood loss, and pain he experienced, but before he went under, he heard the distant horrified screams.

Dipper felt his head pounding as he faded back into reality after the incident, voices that started out faint grew louder and clearer.

“...ipper will be fine, the doctor said he'll be out by tomorrow!”

“Grunkle Stan, he was in the hospital for a week! Are you sure he's alright?”

“Of course, kiddo, and I didn't have to spend a single dime.”

“Don't worry, Mabel, besides, I bet he'll wake any minute now.”

Dipper slowly opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the ceiling lights, he quickly moved his arm to cover his eyes, when he realized an IV was attached to his arm.

“See, dudes? I told you!”

Dipper realized that one of the voices belonged to Soos as his eyes began to adjust to the bright light. He soon saw that Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and Soos were crowded around him.

“Um...hi?” Dipper slunk back against the bed he was in.

Mabel soon leaped at him, smothering him in a hug. “Oh, Dipper, you're alive!” She cried into his shoulder. 

“Mabel...can't..breathe..”

The older twin then let go, but not before giving him one last squeeze.

“What happened? Where am I?” Dipper questioned, glancing over at Grunkle Stan.

“Dipper..you were attacked by a rabid dog, you're lucky to be alive, y'know? If Manly Dan hadn't been close by and had heard your screams, that mutt would've torn your throat out!” He exclaimed, giving a relieved smile. 

“You owe Manly Dan your life, please, don't worry us again like that, kid. Oh! No more going out at night without an escort!”

“Aw, what? I'm not five, Stan! I can take care of myself!”

“Kid, you were In the hospital for a week, Mabel isn't allowed to go out by herself, either. You guys are only allowed to go outside after dark with someone to watch over you, got it?”

“Got it..” Both Mabel and Dipper groaned, disliking the idea of being babysat.

“Also, you're coming home tomorrow, so, make sure to get enough rest because tomorrow we're going to celebrate Dipper's release from the hospital!”


	2. Pancake Time, Hoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so goddamn sorry it has taken me almost 3 years to update, holy fuckeroni. I've done wrong by y'all, shiiiit.

After Dipper was released from the hospital, he, Grunkle Stan, and Mabel headed to Greasy's Diner for pancakes. The Pines family's table was unusually quiet, Dipper kept poking at his pancakes, mind obviously elsewhere. Mabel wasn't eating either, staring at Dipper with worry, while Grunkle Stan wolfed down his pancakes.

While trying to figure out a way to lighten the mood, Mabel noticed something different about Dipper. She smirked to herself, maybe some lighthearted teasing would cheer her brother up.

She poked his ear. "Hey Dipper, are you an elf?"

"Excuse me, where is this coming from?"

"Well~ First off, you're short, and you've got pointy ears!" Mabel laughed.

Dipper glared at Mabel. "What? No I don't!" He shot back, self-consciously reaching up to his ears and feeling the tips. Dipper's eyes soon widened and he covered his ears, hiding them from sight. "You-...you're just seeing things, Mabel!"

"If I'm seeing things, why are you covering them?"

Grunkle Stan stopped stuffing himself with pancakes and looked up at his great niece and nephew. "Kids, what're you fighting about?"

"Dipper has pointy ears!" Mabel answered immediately at the same time Dipper tried to respond with "Nothing!"

"Oh really? Let me see!"

Dipper shook his head, but Mabel pulled his hands away from his ears, resulting in Grunkle Stan going into a coughing fit. "Uh, Grunkle Stan? You okay?" Dipper asked him.

"Don't worry, Dipper. I'm fine, it's just-" Stan covered his mouth in an attempt to keep from laughing. "I wasn't expecting them to be so pointy...are you a bat, or something?" He couldn't hold it any longer and began laughing hysterically, Mabel joining him, her giggles and Grunkle Stan's guffaws echoing throughout the restaurant. The commotion brought the attention of others inside the diner.

Dipper's cheeks flushed at all the stares and his hands instantly covered his ears. He began to feel claustrophobic, breathing starting to stop. Dipper then ran out of the diner, air suddenly filling his lungs as he was suddenly out of sight of everyone within the restaurant. When Dipper finally calmed down, he spotted a puddle in front of him, he knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't help it, he looked into the puddle and saw his reflection. He took his hands away from the sides of his head, his eyes becoming wide as he saw exactly how pointy his ears were.

* * *

Mabel felt bad as she watched Dipper run out of the diner, her teasing had gone to far. Even though she hadn't eaten her pancakes, she convinced Stan to take her home, hoping Dipper would be there.

She had a feeling her brother would be in their room, and rushed up there. Mabel sighed in relief as she saw Dipper in there, reading a book on his bed...only one thing in this picture was out of place.

"Dipper, why're you wearing a beanie?"

Her brother jumped, not having seen her come in before settling down when he realized who it was. "Oh, this? Well, it's been kind've cold lately so I decided to wear something warmer."

"Dipper, it's summer."

"And?"

"Dipper..." Mabel was trying to think of what to say before she noticed how the beanie was being worn in a way that specifically covered her brother's ears. "Is this about earlier?"

"Is a...is what about earlier?" Dipper asked, avoiding his sister's gaze.

"I'm sorry, Dipper. I shouldn't have teased you like that...you just seemed sad and I thought..." Mabel stopped, unsure of how to word herself. "It would lighten the mood?" Dipper finished, smiling at his sister.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Your ears are fine!"

Dipper looked unsure, pulling the beanie down more over his head. "Well, yeah...but it's still cold!"

"Then put on a jacket!"

"My head is cold!"

"Liar!"

Their fight soon faded into their usual banter, beanie forgotten.


End file.
